The Internet of Things (IoT) is a technology that connects various kinds of things with embedded sensors and communication functions to the Internet. The Internet of Things allows various kinds of things to provide measured information to a user or allows the user to control things, to which the Internet of Things is applied, using the Internet of Things.
Recently, there has been a tendency to apply the Internet of things to various fields. As one example of these fields, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2017-0032728 (“Animal Management System based on Internet of Things and Providing Method thereof”, Mar. 23, 2017, hereinafter, related art 1) is disclosed. The related art relates to a system for managing animals based on the Internet of things, which senses information on a state of animals that are being raised and barn environment, provides the user with the sensed information, and controls the barn environment based on the sensed information.
The Internet of things may be applied not only to the barn management of the related art 1 but also to a production factory of a manufacturing industry. However, as the production processes of the manufacturing industry become complicated recently, there are not many cases in which the Internet of things is applied only to some of the production processes of the manufacturing industry and the things of Internet is applied to all the production processes such as production request, raw material management, and production facility management to configure a single system.